bittersweet
by madsweep-7
Summary: takes place in the middle of spellbound, at chapter 8 attacked. when morgan falls off the stairs, but will she survive?. please read and review.this is for reepa, i love you 4eva n always, even if you're not there for me. remember me.
1. sawed

_The porch stairway was long and rickety, with two turns before the top. Hunter was almost halfway down, and when I was almost to him, our glances met: we were both feeling the first prickle of alarm, our senses processing the unnatural feelings of shakiness and sway in the staircase. Then Hunter was reaching his hand to me in slow motion, and I reached back even as I heard the first, thundering crack of wood splitting and felt the steps fall beneath my feet leaving me to drop endlessly into darkness, away from the light and my friends._

**Chapter 1: Sawed**

My senses tingled, and I felt Morgan's awareness too. I reached out to grab her hand, to pull her out of danger. Everything seemed to have faded and all I could see was Morgan reaching out for me. I reached to pull her into safety but her fingers were liked melted butter. I saw her falling gently backwards, as if time slowed down, then fast forward, as she tumbled down the stairs. "Morgaaaaan!" I shouted, praying that she was alive and dreadfully regretting that I had missed her.

A rampage of commotion seemed to blow in my mind. I turned round and was frozen on the spot. I couldn't seem to focus.

"What happened?"

"Oh my Goddess!"

"Holy shit!"

It was all too much. Just as quickly as I was frozen, I managed to regain my control. "Shit! Morgan!"

"Morgan?" Confused voices questioning. I didn't bother answering them. I had only one thing on my mind: Morgan.

My powers seemed to have shut down on me, blinded by emotion. I tried to sense her, and felt nothing. I tried to use magesight to see her. NOTHING. Shit, what the hell was I going to do? I resorted to the most humanly tactic I could think of: manhunt. I jumped off the platform, sprinted to the pile of wooden rubble and started moving it with my bare hands. My eyes were stinging from the sawdust and I tried desperately not to break down. Goddess, please don't let her be hurt, mot my mùirn beatha dàn, I pleaded.

As I begged for mercy, I was aware of members of Kithic helping. "Here, she's here," someone shouted. I was just able to make out Bree's voice, and I sprinted across, pushing people out the way. At first, I could only picture her trainers. I blinked to clear my eyes. She wasn't moving. Morgan wasn't moving. I rushed to to lift the rubble the rubble to free the body. I pulled her face and cradled her in my arms.

Members of Kithic gasped, the girls screaming and the boys cursing. I couldn't understand why. Her Morgan was, just a little bruised and they looked at her like she was dying. But she wasn't. she was Morgan, my mùirn beatha dàn.

Out of the blue, sky's white blond head came into focus. She lifted my left hand, so I could see it. Even in my tears, it still hit me hard. My hand was red, as red as crimson…. As red as blood. "Hunter, she's dying. We have to take her in. someone call an ambulance.", her voice sounded soothing as she patted my head, while I nodded and cried at the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Message: **second chapter up, hopefully you guys will still enjoy it. Thank you for your review strawberry sweetie, glad you liked it. What else? I have two more chapters to put up, still trying to write the fifth, but am having a block. Don't they annoy you? But the funny thing was that I wrote these stories during the exam week, so no pressure partner! Anyway, don't forget to read AND review and I'm shouting out the AND. LOL. ENJOY.

**FUN: in the chapter there is a song lyric, can anyone pick it out? (by the way, its not the title!**

**Chapter 2: Bring me to life**

_December 3rd 2001_

_It was shocking what happened and seeing Giòmanach and especially Morgan like that. Giòmanach was heartbroken; I have never seen him like that, never. It frightens me, as I'm so used to seeing him strong and powerful. We took Morgan to the hospital. She's badly cut and has lost a lot of blood. Doctors are saying that she is still unstable, as she is into a coma, so we are going to perform some healing spells with hematite on her. Goddess, please spare her from death. Right now, Giòmanach's locked in his room, barely making a sound. His heart is bleeding from the shock. I feel his pain, sadness and anger, but nothing can measure to how he really feels and no matter what I do, I cannot take the pain away. Goddess, please be with him._

_Athar_

Oh Goddess, where am I? I'm here but I am not here. Why is it that I can feel Hunter's pain yet I cannot wipe them away? Even without him near me I can feel his hurt and love for me, and it pains me to have him suffer alone. My body lies here in the hospital room, but my souls walks alone, not knowing where to take the next step. Death awaits me yet it hasn't chosen my fate? Do I go to heaven or hell?

I cannot leave Hunter, not like this. It hurts too much to leave him. If death awaits me, let me ease his discomfort before you take my body, but let my heart be with him.

"Morgan."

I turn around, almost shattering in shock. "Cal?" I gasp.

"Morgan, take my hand."

"But Cal, why…"

"Ssh, my love. Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight."

"Cal, thank you." I whisper as I take his outstretched hand.

"For you Morgan, I'll do anything." He smiles gentle: the smile that always made me shiver, as his brown- gold eyes shine with happiness and desire. Even though he had tried to kill me, I feel no anger towards him, only security.

He leads me to an open field of poppies. He is just about to let go of my hand when…"Morgan, I can't stop death finding you. I can only let you say goodbye to Hunter." Despite his hatred towards Hunter, Cal seemed soft and I could not sense any hatred or anger.

He takes his hand out of mine, his eyes still lingering on me, as he walks off and disappears into the sunset. Where was he going? "Cal, come back," I cried, "Cal!". That very second, my soul was sucked back into my body and my eyes sting as the blinding light shines.

A tall figure seemed to be standing above me, but I cannot make out who it is. "Cal?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Message:** sorry guys that it's taking long to update, really busy with work and training, now that it's near nationals, but yep. Here's the third chapter, please read and review, because I'm not sure if you like my story. Oh by the way, the lyric in chapter 2 was "take my hand, we'll leaving here tonight" by evanescence.

**Chapter 3: Broken**

December 4, 2001

_Giòmanach is just about coping. I drove him to the hospital today to see Morgan. She's slipped into a coma, so we are still unsure what is happening .Mary-Kate, Mr and Mrs Rowlands are just as shocked. Mrs. Rowlands was there when Morgan slipped into a coma, and I felt helpless not being able to do anything, while she was crying "My baby". I've tried everything: healing spells, crystals, meditation, everything and I can't seem to help her. She is such a powerful witch, she needs a powerful healer. I've called the council, but they're being incredibly stupid, saying that they cannot send a healer here as it is not necessary. Talk about crap! Giòmanach hasn't said a word since it happened. This must have cut him even deeper, with Uncle, Auntie and Linden has gone. Now that Morgan's like this, it's shattered him._

_I've checked the stairs, but there's no magick. None what so ever, so how did it break?_

_Athar_

Sky drove me to Widows Vale Hospital, so I could visit Morgan. She hasn't said anything yet, and I don't want to. I can't even sleep, let alone talk about it. Everytime I tried to fall asleep, I'm bombarded with the event, constantly playing in my mind, her screams so violently piercing. If only I had reached her hand….. if only.

I sat there by her side, watching her face, waiting for a flicker of movement. She's so beautiful. Her dark brown hair just touching the floor and her lips so gorgeous. And I thought, we didn't even have a proper kiss. I held her hand, sending what was left of my energy to her.

I soon fell asleep, probably because I needed it, but also because I felt safe and close to my love. I saw Morgan in a field of poppies, she was dancing and laughing, and I smiled, my heart lifting to see her happy. Then my imaged became blurry, unfocused and I was knocked back to reality.

Someone was slapping my face. Not someone. Morgan. She was moving, yet her eyes were closed. I sat there transfixed at the sight of her, then without hesitation I ran and called a nurse.

Three doctors were standing around her trying to monitor her. I held her hand hoping that it would dampen her fears. "She's in a fit, we'd better get her into Resus" one said. A fit? Oh what was going on? I didn't bother answering that, because Morgan's mouth was opening. She tried to say something yet her words were unclear. I leaned in close and that time I heard it loud and clear, "Cal!" she cried. She opened her eyes, and my heart broke into little pieces to sharp to put back together.


End file.
